The Brave Aren't Always Strong
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Red and Green were dared by Blue to go to Pallet Town's Old Mansion. Unfortunately, Green's afraid to go, and Red's not very happy about it. Pokespe AU, slight Originalshipping, OOC Green


Renny: MAH FEEEEEELLLLLSSSS!

Renegade: ….What?

B.R: Wow… Uh Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: I wish did though, I'd make Originalshipping real!

Jessie: We know you would.

OOOOO

"R-Red, w-we shouldn't be here…"

"Oh come on! Live a little, Green!"

"B-but Daisy said-"

"Who cares what your sister said, we're going in and that's that!" Red turned to his smaller friend, hands on his hips. The taller and stronger of the two, and not just in body strength, sighed and stared down at the smaller, spiky haired boy in front of him. They both stood in the bushes near a huge mansion, half-covered with ivy and moss.

"But I…" The smaller boy stammered. Red sighed again.

"This wouldn't happen to be your dumb fear of ghosts, the dark, and a bunch of other stuff, acting up again, would it?" Red snapped at him. Green squeaked and backed away, shivering in fright.

"I-I…"

Red rolled his eyes again. When Green was scared, which, despite what most people thought, was often, he could hardly speak. All he could do was stammer useless words that no one could understand.

"Look, Blue dared us to go in here, so we're going in, ok?" The crimson eyed boy ordered. Green nodded slightly, and quickly caught up with Red as the boy strode off, not even trying to slow down for his shorter friend. Green had to half-jog/run, half-walk to keep up with Red.

"W-we don't ha-have to do everything she s-says…" Green mumbled. Red growled at him, and he shut up immediately.

"For God's sake, Green! Stop being a freakin' pussy all your life! Daisy and the Professor won't be there to protect you forever, and neither will me and Blue."

"Y-YOU'RE ALL G-GONNA LEAVE ME!?"

Red froze, and bit his lip. He cursed himself for not being more careful with his wording.

"N-no, I… Well, you see Green… Oh forget it…" Red just gave up trying to explain to the boy, and carried on striding towards the old mansion, brushing some vines out of the way and keeping an eye out for wild animals.

oooo

'_H-he hates me…'_ Green thought. _'He hates me because I'm a coward…'_

If only he wasn't such a 'pussy', as Red would say, everyone would like him better. But it's not his fault he's still scared of ghosts and the dark, and crocodiles, and moving shadows, and horror movies, and death, and-

"Green, move it!" Red shouted back to him. Green jumped and quickly hurried after Red, not wanting to be left alone in a place like the old, haunted mansion of Pallet Town.

And being alone was another of his biggest fears…

'_M-maybe if I t-try to be brave here… He-he won't hate me anymore… A-and everyone else'll be happy as well, D-Daisy won't have to protect me anymore…'_

Red walked up to the door and slowly opened it, oblivious to Green's inner battle.

'_But if I try and change… W-what'll everyone say? They already make fun of me for being scared… At least it's only in Pallet Town… I-if word got out that the famous Professor Oak's Grandson was coward, I… I don't wanna know what'd happen…'_

Green still hated the fact he was only known for his last name, and not his first. Everyone, somehow even Red occasionally, called him by his last name. The only ones that didn't were Daisy and Oak themselves, but that was expected. Even Blue called him Oak sometimes… Oh, Red was going inside the mansion. Green quickly jumped to follow him, yelping when the floorboards creaked loudly after him. Red turned around and glared at him.

"Sheesh, why don't you just wake up the dead, while you're at it?" He snapped. Green felt his face burn and he looked down in shame, not wanting Red to see him cry again. Green heard Red sigh in annoyance, and the slightly older boy's footsteps were heard again.

"W-wait for-"

_Bang!_

"AAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAA!" Green screamed. The door behind him had suddenly shut by itself, trapping the bottom of Green's turtle-neck shirt. The boy struggled, trying not to rip his clothing in the process, but then Red was there, tearing the fabric away.

"R-Red!" Green tugged on the boy's arms, but it no use, Red had already torn off part of Green's shirt to get him out of the door. The boy turned to him.

"Sheesh, I gotta get you out of everything, haven't I?" He hissed. Red threw the piece of clothing somewhere, and stomped off, no longer caring about the noise. He left Green, shivering and whimpering, by the front door, which refused to open. Green felt tears prickle his eyes again, but the boy wiped his eyes so he wouldn't cry. Not now, not when he wanted to be brave just once…

Just one time…

oooo

'_Took him long enough.' _Red snapped in his mind, watching Green quickly walk up to him and try to keep pace with him. Green said nothing, his head bowed slightly so Red couldn't see most of his face, including his eyes. The boy was mumbling something to himself, but Red didn't care what he was saying.

'_Why'd I ever try to be friend with him in the first place? Oh yeah, 'cus he was being bullied for being a coward and I saved him… Why'd he have to follow me around though? His coward-ness is really annoying me…'_

Red gritted his teeth and spared a short glance at Green, then promptly went back to looking through the hallway of the huge mansion.

Funny, Green would usually try to say something by now, like 'sorry', or 'isn't this place big?' for whatever reason. But the cowardly boy wasn't saying anything… Now Red was actually starting to get worried. Maybe what he always said to Green finally got to him?

**Why are you so worried, you don't even like him?**

'_But… He's meant to be my friend, right?'_

**Hah, no! He's only with you because he wouldn't leave you alone for ages until you agreed to be his 'friend'. Red, really? He's just luggage, all he does is stop you from doing everything you want to.**

'_But I can't just leave him…'_

**Yes you can!**

'_No… I can't leave him… Who knows what'll happen to him if I'm not there to protect him… He can't fight on his own…'_

The voice Red was arguing didn't reply. Then Red noticed something else as well… Green-

Green wasn't next to him.

Red froze, and quickly spun around, seeing Green standing a few feet away. Why did he stop?

"Green," Red breathed in relief, running up to the smaller boy, "I thought you got lost or something, why'd you stop?"

"…You don't like me 'cus I'm a coward…"

"E-eh!?" Red recoiled in shock. "But… No!"

"Stop lying, please… I-if I can prove I'm not a coward, if I can prove I'm as brave as you…Maybe you won't hate me anymore…Right?" Green lifted his head and looked at Red with slightly dulled eyes.

"Oh Green, no…" Red put his hands on Green's thin shoulders, gently pulling the boy towards himself.

'_I've done a bit of research on this place before, in school… If you give in to your troubles, something bad happens… But I can't remember what.'_

"Please, Green! I-I don't hate you, I never have!" Red insisted, trying to keep Green from walking away into the huge maze of halls and doors, rooms and holes.

"Yes you do…" Green whispered sadly. He somehow managed to get out of Red's grasp, and walking backwards away from him. "Y-you always have…" Green was staring to cry again…

"A-and if I go… Th-then you can't ha-hate me anymore… R-right…? Right?" Green chocked. Red shook his head and walked after the boy.

"Green, please… I don't hate you…"

"YES YOU DO STOP LYING!" Green screamed. He suddenly tore off, away from Red, but the crimson eyed boy didn't move an inch. When Green ran, no one could catch him…Ever. Red was better off trying to find him and just getting lucky enough to bump into him so he could take the boy home.

"Green… I'm so sorry…"

oooo

'_H-HE'S LYING! HE'S TRYING TO GET ME TO GO BACK WITH HIM SO HE CAN TELL EVERYONE IN PALLET TOWN!' _Green screamed in his head. The small boy dashed through the halls, not even looking where he was going. Green stopped at a strange door with black and red writing on.

_1134._

"What a funny room name…" The dull eyed boy muttered to himself. The room seemed to beacon him towards it, so he started slowly opening it and walked through.

'_If only I wasn't a coward…'_

'_If only Daisy didn't baby me so much…'_

'_If only no one bullied me…'_

'_If only I hadn't met Red…_

'_If only…'_

'_If only…'_

'_If only I could just disappear…'_

oooo

Red walked around the halls, trying to figure out which way he'd already come.

"Green!" He called out, trying to find the poor boy. _'No, where is he…?'_

**You still don't care, Red. You never have. What Green said was true, you hate him because he's a coward.**

'_But I don't hate him!'_

_**Yes you do!**_

'_No, no, no! H-he's my best friend…'_

**Stop lying to yourself, idiot.**

'_But… Hold on, if you're me, then didn't you just call yourself an idiot?'_

**I'm not you, stupid! I'm- Oops.**

'_Not me!? Then…Then Green IS my friend! And you're whatever makes thing go wrong in this place! WHERE'S GREEN!?'_

There was no answer from the voice Red had heard in his head. The boy whipped around in a full circle, shouting.

"WHERE'S GREEN, YOU MONSTER!? WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO HIM!?"

Again, no reply from the strange voice…

Red stopped walking and stayed where he was, near a bunch of doors that suddenly appeared. He looked around himself, surprised to see that he'd somehow been here for the past few minutes, arguing with himself- no, that _thing._ Red noticed one of the doors had some numbers on it.

_1134._

"Weird name…" Red muttered. Wait, what was that? It sounded like whimpering… But it was dull and hollow, and muffled by the door. Red's eyes widened in shock.

"G-GREEN!" Red shouted, pounding on the door frantically. It might not have been his friend, but somehow Red could tell it was. "GREEN C'MON, PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

"R-R…ed…." Was the tiny reply. Red pulled back a little, and lifted up his leg backwards, getting ready to hit the door with all his might.

_SMASH!_

"Green!" Red called out, as soon as he got into the room. He'd just heard Green, right? So…Where was he?

"Red…" He heard Green's voice, but where was it coming from? Wait, the door was gone! Red spun around again, looking around in panic. There was a tiny figure lying on the dark ground a few feet away…Purple…Wait, that was Green! Red quickly ran up to him, and shook the smaller boy frantically. Green didn't react at all, he only stared into nothing with dull, blank eyes.

"Green…Please be ok…" Red whispered. He gently picked the boy up and cuddled him to his chest, putting an arm under his legs. Red stood up, carrying the smaller boy. He'd never noticed at it properly before but…Green was extremely light…

"**Aww, are you leaving me already?"** Red froze in his tracks, looking around in shock. Where…?

"**I am everywhere, yet nowhere. I am the world, yet I am nothing…"**

"Y-you're not making any sense!" Red shouted into the darkness.

"**Hahaha…Of course, if you put your…'Friend', down…I'll let you live…If not…YOU BOTH DIE HERE!" **

A huge, black monster, darker than the strange room itself, suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Its dark red wings stretched impossibly wide, and its huge, blood-stained claws clashed against the dark 'floor'. Red stared at it, fearing for both his own life, and Green's.

"**I am the Dark One…I am fear itself!" **The huge creature screeched. Red's eyes widened as he realised something.

'_Fear…? Green's terrified to the point where he's practically lifeless, and this thing's the master of fear… It was made from Green's fear!'_

Red knelt down and placed Green into a sitting position, and looked into the boys eyes.

"Green, look at me." Red gently ordered. Green's dull eyes slowly moved up to look at him, but then dropped down immediately.

"Green, c'mon… It's ok to be afraid… But…Please, be brave. Everyone gets scared sometimes, even me. I'm not fearless Green, no one is. Everytime I've said something bad to you, because you're always afraid…It was because I wanted to be like you…Green, you're one of the bravest people I know. Not many people can show their fear so openly."

Green looked up at him fully this time.

"Green, I'm sorry if I ever hurt you…I'm sorry for not being a good friend… But now, you have to face your fear. That thing? I…I don't want to sound nasty, but _you _made it Green. And only you can get rid of it. Please, Green…Without you, I don't know what I'd do."

Green didn't react at all, all he did was stare at Red blankly. Red sighed sadly, and stood up. He faced the huge beast and started walking towards it.

"You!" He called out to it. Once it looked at him, he growled at it. "I'm here to take you down, even if I die trying!" Red shouted. The beast laughed, and stomped towards him.

"**You'll make a nice snack, get ready for death!" **It lifted its claws up, and brought them down on Red. The boy flinched, and took a step back quickly.

_Chinsh!_

Red opened his eyes in shock. The creature was holding its claw in pain, screeching and howling. There was a strange, bright shield, in the shape of a dome, around Red. Someone walked past him.

"Green!" Red shouted, pounding on the shield. Green didn't react to him, but the creature stared down at the small boy with hatred.

"**You, you're going to fight me? A complete coward like you? Ha! Nonsense!" **It sneered at him. Green lifted his head and stared it straight in the eye.

"I'm not scared of you." Green called out clearly. The creature recoiled in shock. "I don't care what you do to me, you can't hurt me. All you do is induce fear, which is an emotion. Fear is what we feel in our bodies, but very rarely does it actually harm anyone. All that you are is the end of a nightmare. A dying scream." The creature screeched at him again, but it was stopped by a bright light. "I am not afraid of you!" Green shouted. The shield around Red convulsed, and shot over to the creature, striking it in its chest.

"**You cannot defeat me!" **It screeched. Green said nothing to it, only watching it convulse in pain. **"I will live inside you forever, you can never get away from **_**FEAR!" **_ It screamed.

"I don't care. Showing my fear is what made me brave. And Red helped out as well." Green calmly said back to it. The creature turned into a huge, writhing mass of darkness, which suddenly shrunk down and went to Green. It went into the boys chest, making him stagger slightly. Then the bright light went into him as well, and Green collapsed. Or he would have, if Red hadn't caught him in time.

"Hey…" Red said to him, smiling. Green smiled back weakly, and, with Red's help, stood up.

"Hi…I-I'm not afraid anymore…" Green laughed slightly. "I'm not a coward…"

"Green, I don't care if you're a coward, not anymore. All I want is for you, to stay as you." Red suddenly hugged Green, surprising the smaller boy. "I don't care if you're scared to death, or the bravest person in the world, I just want you to stay as you are…" Green smiled properly, for the first time in a very long time, and stood on his toes, then put his arms around Red's neck, hugging him back.

"I promise…I will." Green whispered. The room around them turned bright, and they were suddenly outside of the mansion. Red pulled away from Green, but only enough so he could see the smaller boy, with his arms still around him.

"Let's go home, Green." He smiled. Green nodded, and laughed.

OOOOO

Green: Holy Mew, that was…

Red: Wow, you really made Green OOC there.

Midori: He'd never be such a wuss!

Renny: Yeah, it's for the purpose of the story, sheesh! Shut up, will yah?

Jessie: Read and review!

Renny: Oh yeah, a little challenge for the readers. Can any of you tell me what the _1134 _was meant to be for? On the door that Green and Red went through. Does anyone know what it meant? Here's a clue: Type it in a calculator, and turn it upside down. What does it say? Tell me if y'all know! And no looking at other peoples answers as well, that's cheating! I'll make a second chapter to this saying who won and stuff. Ok?

Renegade: A few of Green's lines at the end and one of the creatures lines were taken and slightly modified from 'Confrontation- Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde'. Renny doesn't own that, she just loves the song. Go listen to it.


End file.
